XigXord Roleplay
by Xamceron
Summary: Roleplays me and my sister do on chat. No, really. A sample of what conversations in our family are like... XD Quite amusing, to the KH fan.
1. XigXord

Here's a sample of the crazy conversations me and my siblings have! These, quite literally) come out of nowhere. We could be chatting about breakfast, and all of the sudden Luxord is speaking. XD It's quite strange.

The thing is my sister (actually foster sister) left a little bit ago to go live with her aunt and uncle, and somehow along the leaving process we developed a KH story to go behind it. Luxord (my sister) was leaving Xigbar (me) because Xigbar fondled Roxas. Then there was the whole rum issue, and... We're just not going there.

Enjoy the randomness ~

* * *

[1:19:02 PM] HxCGambler11: Hello there? Who exactly am I talking to? I was curious as to whether Xigbar had woken up and this Kelsey person left this primitive device open. I acted accordingly.

[1:19:23 PM] Duuude2: This is Zexion speaking.

[1:19:31 PM] Duuude2: Luxord, is that you?

[1:19:59 PM] HxCGambler11: Indeed. Zexion, is Xigbar awake yet? That blasted pirate stole my rum.

[1:20:18 PM] Duuude2: Oh, he did? Is that why I found him passed out in the kitchen?

[1:20:38 PM] Duuude2: Here, I'll put him on. He's still a little drunk though.

[1:20:47 PM] HxCGambler11: Thank you Zexion

[1:21:08 PM] Duuude2: Dude, Luxord, you'll never guess what happened!

[1:21:24 PM] HxCGambler11: *sigh* what happened?

[1:21:43 PM] Duuude2: Xemnas gave Vexen my room and I have to share with Larxene!

[1:21:55 PM] HxCGambler11: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[1:21:56 PM] Duuude2: It's horrible... I think she fried my underwear...

[1:22:04 PM] HxCGambler11: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[1:22:07 PM] HxCGambler11: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

[1:22:12 PM] HxCGambler11: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[1:22:16 PM] HxCGambler11: HAHAHAHA

[1:22:25 PM] HxCGambler11: I'm not even drunk and this is hilarious

[1:22:30 PM] HxCGambler11: HAHA

[1:22:40 PM] Duuude2: ... You're so mean to me!

[1:22:44 PM] Duuude2: T.T

[1:23:02 PM] HxCGambler11: wait... why was she near your underwear? ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH HER??

[1:23:08 PM] Duuude2: NO!

[1:23:17 PM] HxCGambler11: YOU STOLE MY BLOODY RUM. OF COURSE I'M MEAN TO YOU.

[1:23:18 PM] Duuude2: Why would anyone sleep with Larxene?! She's a woman!

[1:23:25 PM] HxCGambler11: She is?

[1:23:41 PM] Duuude2: Well... at least that's what Marluxia said...

[1:23:43 PM] HxCGambler11: oh... OH! Well that makes much more sense now

[1:23:49 PM] Duuude2: What makes more sense?

[1:23:59 PM] HxCGambler11: Nothing. I love you.

[1:24:15 PM] Duuude2: Ah! :3 I love you too Luxord!

[1:24:29 PM] Duuude2: Now, what makes more sense? Does it have to do with rum?

[1:25:05 PM] HxCGambler11: well, yes, I was intoxicated at the time...

[1:25:12 PM] Duuude2: ...What?

[1:25:15 PM] HxCGambler11: Xigbar, i need to tell you something..

[1:25:20 PM] Duuude2: ?

[1:25:35 PM] HxCGambler11: Well... do you remember when Larxene had pink eye?

[1:25:53 PM] Duuude2: ...Was that when she tried to kill Axel but kept missing?

[1:26:18 PM] HxCGambler11: Yes... and remember she had to wear that eye patch?

[1:26:28 PM] Duuude2: ....Yes.

[1:26:35 PM] Duuude2: I don't like where this is going.

[1:26:41 PM] HxCGambler11: Well... We...

[1:26:58 PM] HxCGambler11: I WAS DRUNK AND I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU OKAY? I'M SORRY!

[1:27:16 PM] Duuude2: D:

[1:27:24 PM] Duuude2: W...what?

[1:27:32 PM] Duuude2: Y-you... Waahh!!!!

[1:27:40 PM] Duuude2: With LARXENE?!

[1:27:55 PM] HxCGambler11: I DIDN'T KNOW. You know how i am...

[1:28:01 PM] Duuude2: Drunk?

[1:28:11 PM] HxCGambler11: Yes...

[1:28:16 PM] Duuude2: Gah. I can't believe you....

[1:28:20 PM] HxCGambler11: I'm sorry...

[1:28:41 PM] Duuude2: With LARXENE. It's... it hurts my brain to THINK about it.

[1:28:57 PM] Duuude2: If... if you weren't in London right now, I would so go to California!

[1:29:45 PM] HxCGambler11: I'm sorry Xigbar. I didn't mean to.... If it helps... She wasn't as good as you...

[1:29:57 PM] Duuude2: ... Yeah, well... Who is?

[1:30:06 PM] Duuude2: And don't you dare answer that!

[1:30:32 PM] HxCGambler11: Well, Ax... O.o Nevermind.

[1:30:55 PM] Duuude2:

[1:31:28 PM] Duuude2: Roxas is so hearing about this! I hope you liked the locks on your house!

[1:31:45 PM] HxCGambler11: Xigbar don't be irrational.

[1:32:03 PM] Duuude2: Irrational? IRRATIONAL? YOU'RE IRRATIONAL!

[1:32:03 PM] HxCGambler11: You know you love me ;)

[1:32:08 PM] Duuude2: ...What's irrational mean?

[1:32:22 PM] HxCGambler11: Smart.

[1:32:33 PM] Duuude2: Ah. Well, then yes, I'm irrational.

[1:33:26 PM] HxCGambler11: Xiggy baby. We don't need to let this information leave this conversation. We can work it out. Besides, it's not like you haven't slept with other organization members.

[1:33:59 PM] Duuude2: ...Right... Yeah, I guess Axel wouldn't be too happy about that. Or Zexion for that matter...

[1:34:29 PM] HxCGambler11: Exactly...

[1:34:32 PM] HxCGambler11: Wait.

[1:34:33 PM] HxCGambler11: What?

[1:34:43 PM] Duuude2: What?

[1:34:50 PM] HxCGambler11: Zexion?

[1:34:58 PM] Duuude2: Hm?

[1:35:03 PM] HxCGambler11: I... I was being sarcastic...

[1:35:09 PM] Duuude2: About what?

[1:35:23 PM] HxCGambler11: About you sleeping with other organization members.

[1:35:29 PM] Duuude2: ...Really?

[1:35:38 PM] Duuude2: Damn, this is why you warn me before hand!

[1:36:00 PM] HxCGambler11: Yes! We've been together since we became nobodies. AND YOU DON'T DRINK.

[1:36:17 PM] HxCGambler11: Except when you steal my rum, which I was very careful about until now.

[1:36:26 PM] Duuude2: D: I do to drink!

[1:36:37 PM] HxCGambler11: Which means you cheated on me, SOBER!

[1:36:41 PM] HxCGambler11: you BASTARD

[1:36:53 PM] Duuude2: ...

[1:37:03 PM] Duuude2: I don't know what you're talking about.

[1:37:18 PM] HxCGambler11: ;(

[1:37:34 PM] Duuude2: What?! Who do you think I cheated on you with?!

[1:38:39 PM] HxCGambler11: .... Zexion? I always thought the way you looked at him and smiled was in a "making-fun-of-the-emo" way... but now… I'm not so sure...

[1:39:06 PM] Duuude2: .... Now THAT time I WAS drunk...

[1:39:23 PM] HxCGambler11: THAT TIME???

[1:39:48 PM] Duuude2: Well... It's not like... what do you mean 'THAT TIME???'

[1:40:13 PM] HxCGambler11: AS IN THERE WERE OTHER TIMES?

[1:40:29 PM] Duuude2: Not with Zexion! ...To my recollection.

[1:40:42 PM] Duuude2: But come on, Demyx is just adorable.

[1:41:13 PM] Duuude2: Besides, it's not like YOU haven't slept with some one else sober!

[1:41:48 PM] HxCGambler11: I'm sorry, I don't think you're really aware of just how capable I am of staying drunk.

[1:42:15 PM] Duuude2: I AM TOO! But there ARE times when you aren't drunk. And I KNOW you slept with someone during that time.

[1:42:34 PM] HxCGambler11: WHEN?

[1:42:58 PM] Duuude2: FEBRUARY 16th! 1993!

[1:43:31 PM] HxCGambler11: WITH WHO?

[1:43:56 PM] Duuude2: XALDIN!

[1:44:26 PM] HxCGambler11: Oh Xigbar. Where were you that day?

[1:44:47 PM] Duuude2: Ehm... The gaming room. I think.

[1:45:50 PM] HxCGambler11: Okay. Let me refresh your memory. That day you had stolen my EXPENSIVE stash of liquor. You came to my room and tried to seduce me and invited Xaldin along with you. IT WAS A THREESOME YOU IDIOT, AND YOU STARTED IT.

[1:46:29 PM] Duuude2: ... Dude, I do not remember that! But I wish I did... man that must have been epic!

[1:46:32 PM] Duuude2: ...I mean...

[1:46:48 PM] Duuude2: Well what about that time with Marluxia?

[1:47:10 PM] HxCGambler11: You of all people should know that I'm not into women.

[1:47:26 PM] Duuude2: lol, wait what? Marly's a girl?!

[1:47:41 PM] HxCGambler11: I assume so, I wouldn't know.

[1:47:48 PM] Duuude2: ... Weird.

[1:47:55 PM] Duuude2: Um... what about Axel then!

[1:48:05 PM] HxCGambler11: drunk

[1:48:39 PM] Duuude2: SAIX?!

[1:49:15 PM] HxCGambler11: We never did anything. He's really hairy, did you know?

[1:49:37 PM] Duuude2: ...O.O No, I didn't, but thank you.

[1:49:48 PM] Duuude2: What about Demyx? His room is right next to yours!

[1:50:40 PM] HxCGambler11: I've never slept with Demyx sober

[1:50:57 PM] Duuude2: ...BUT YOU'VE SLEPT WITH HIM?!

[1:52:37 PM] HxCGambler11: Well, yes. iImean, it's quite easy to drunkenly stumble into the room next door. When it's marluxia's room he/she just wants to talk about her/his feelings, and I generally pass out. But Demyx is a horny bastard.

[1:53:13 PM] Duuude2: Yeah, I know right? ANWAYS, there must be someone in this damned organization that you've slept with sober!

[1:53:24 PM] HxCGambler11: you.

[1:53:41 PM] Duuude2: ...Well other than me.

[1:54:37 PM] HxCGambler11: O.o okay, well, I'm off to bed, pip pip cheerio, have a splendid night, speak to you another time kthnxbai...........

[1:55:12 PM] Duuude2: ....K, dude, Imma off to steal Xemnas' gin. Cya!

[1:55:27 PM] HxCGambler11: NO

[1:55:37 PM] HxCGambler11: Not... don't go to... um...

[1:55:49 PM] Duuude2: Fine, I'll just go pass out. Happy?

[1:56:18 PM] HxCGambler11: As long as you pass out nowhere near Superiors quarters, understood?

[1:56:39 PM] Duuude2: Right. Good bye Luxord, goodnight.

[4:46:25 PM] HxCGambler11: This is Luxord. Can you make sure that xigbar did not go anywhere near superior's room, please? There's just something in there I don't want him to find out about.

[4:46:35 PM] Duuude2: ......

[4:46:46 PM] HxCGambler11: Chances are he's passed out, so it's okay.

[4:46:55 PM] Duuude2: Luxord? Why don't you want Xigbar to go near Xemnas's room?

[4:47:14 PM] HxCGambler11: Actually. You can probably help me.

[4:47:18 PM] HxCGambler11: Wait, who is this?

[4:47:29 PM] Duuude2: Who do you think?

[4:47:59 PM] HxCGambler11: If this is zexion, then puck off you emo prick. I need to speak to this pancake person.

[4:48:14 PM] Duuude2: Fff, fine.

[4:48:21 PM] Duuude2: British drunk.

[4:48:22 PM] HxCGambler11: Pancake?

[4:48:24 PM] Duuude2: Yep?

[4:48:45 PM] HxCGambler11: Okay. So. Are you familiar with the location of Xemnas' room?

[4:48:59 PM] Duuude2: ...No.

[4:49:09 PM] Duuude2: I mean, why would you ask? It's not like I've been there before..

[4:49:11 PM] Duuude2: Not at all!

[4:49:49 PM] HxCGambler11: *wink wink* So, go in there, and in a drawer on the left hand side of the big white dresser, I think it's the top one...

[4:51:13 PM] HxCGambler11: There's a pair of boxers, with some dice on them. I also believe that there's one pair with diamonds and hearts on them. And a shirt that says "british beef cake". I need you to take all of these things out of Xemnas' room and BURN THEM. Do you understand? BURN.

[4:51:25 PM] Duuude2: ...

[4:51:38 PM] Duuude2: O//////O

[4:51:59 PM] Duuude2: That would be a waste of easy things to sell for millions on Ebay though....

[4:52:20 PM] HxCGambler11: ... I can go back in time and make it so you were never born.

[4:52:39 PM] Duuude2: ...I'm not afraid of you!

[4:52:51 PM] HxCGambler11: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

[4:53:05 PM] HxCGambler11: I'll give you rum!

[4:53:08 PM] Duuude2: . I cant believe you slept with the Superior!

[4:53:15 PM] HxCGambler11: ...

[4:53:52 PM] HxCGambler11: I.. um... he... well.... you see.... Telephone!

[4:54:13 PM] Duuude2: I dont hear a telephone! Now get back here and explain in full detail!

[4:54:25 PM] HxCGambler11: To whom?

[4:54:54 PM] Duuude2: Me!

[4:55:08 PM] HxCGambler11: Who are you?

[4:55:33 PM] Duuude2: Pancake!

[4:55:55 PM] HxCGambler11: I have no desire to explain this matter to a... how old are you?

[4:56:08 PM] Duuude2: .....twenty.

[4:56:09 PM] Duuude2: two

[4:56:21 PM] HxCGambler11: I don't believe you.

[4:56:34 PM] HxCGambler11: You speak with the emoticons of a young person.

[4:56:41 PM] Duuude2: Oh, you don't? I do not!

[4:56:53 PM] Duuude2: I don't use emoticons!

Those are for children...

[4:59:00 PM] HxCGambler11: [5:53:29 AM] Duuude2 says: . I cant believe you slept with the Superior!

[4:59:08 PM] Duuude2: ....

[4:59:12 PM] Duuude2: That wasn't an emoticon.

[4:59:23 PM] HxCGambler11: it's an emoticon of sorts.

[4:59:27 PM] Duuude2: This is : :|

[4:59:41 PM] HxCGambler11: No self-respecting twenty two year old uses faces of such a nature.

[5:00:18 PM] Duuude2: Says who?

[5:00:31 PM] HxCGambler11: Me.

[5:00:48 PM] Duuude2: Well you're not twenty two, now are you?

[5:01:03 PM] HxCGambler11: I was once.

[5:01:29 PM] Duuude2: But not anymore. And I am, so I get to say what twenty two year olds do.

[5:02:55 PM] HxCGambler11: I don't have time for this tom foolery. Go get my underwear before Xigbar wakes up

[5:03:45 PM] Duuude2: *sigh* Fine...

[5:04:03 PM] Duuude2: Oop, too late. Good luck, Luxord! *flees*

[5:04:10 PM] HxCGambler11: !!!

[5:04:18 PM] Duuude2: Luxord.

[5:04:35 PM] Duuude2: Why... have I found... your underwear? In XEMNAS'S ROOM?

[5:04:35 PM] HxCGambler11: Eeep.

[5:04:47 PM] HxCGambler11: Erm... I was drunk...?

[5:05:21 PM] Duuude2: LIAR!

[5:05:55 PM] HxCGambler11: So... I'm guessing... You've never slept with Superior... then...

[5:06:21 PM] Duuude2: NO!

THAT'S DISGUSTING, DUDE!

[5:07:31 PM] HxCGambler11: Then, I'm curious as to the method by which you became number two... We all assumed you had slept with him.

[5:08:02 PM] Duuude2: WHAT?!

[5:08:14 PM] Duuude2: T.T I'm number two because I died second, you ass.

[5:09:16 PM] HxCGambler11: Yes, well because of the close proximity of your deaths, we assumed you and Superior died... Together, if you catch my drift.

[5:09:26 PM] Duuude2: D:

[5:09:36 PM] Duuude2: You didn't support this rumor... did you?

[5:09:56 PM] HxCGambler11: Darling, I didn't start this rumor.

[5:10:28 PM] Duuude2: But did you support it?!

[5:10:54 PM] HxCGambler11: Only... After we broke up...

[5:11:30 PM] Duuude2: Nooooooo!

[5:12:02 PM] HxCGambler11: *whisper* Subject change successful!

[5:12:15 PM] Duuude2: ?

[5:12:18 PM] Duuude2: What?

[5:12:41 PM] HxCGambler11: Nothing. What are you going to do about everyone thinking that, Xigbar?

[5:12:51 PM] HxCGambler11: Your reputation is soiled.

[5:13:03 PM] Duuude2: T.T

[5:13:15 PM] Duuude2: Then I'm telling everyone you slept with... LEXAEUS!

[5:13:52 PM] HxCGambler11: No. Xigbar. Don't. Please. Etc.

[5:14:16 PM] Duuude2: . You DID actually sleep with Lex didn't you?

[5:14:45 PM] HxCGambler11: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You will never know.

[5:14:59 PM] HxCGambler11: But hey, it's part of my sex appeal. And you know it.

[5:15:07 PM] Duuude2: D:

[5:15:58 PM] HxCGambler11: If you repaid me my rum, you'd probably get straighter answers from me.

[5:16:12 PM] HxCGambler11: Well, straight isn't the right word ;)

[5:16:22 PM] Duuude2: D:

[5:16:42 PM] Duuude2: Fine! I'm putting all my money into the bank account! You'll have it in two seconds!

[5:17:09 PM] HxCGambler11: Okay, I'm going to sleep. Night Xiggy.

[5:17:29 PM] Duuude2: Night Luxord.

[5:17:54 PM] HxCGambler11: (you're supposed to do a dramatic )

[5:18:01 PM] Duuude2: Oh.

[5:18:03 PM] Duuude2:

[5:18:44 PM] HxCGambler11: PSYCH

[5:19:01 PM] Duuude2: ...D: You're just so mean to me....

[5:19:13 PM] HxCGambler11: You love it.

[5:19:42 PM] Duuude2: No I don't.

[5:20:02 PM] HxCGambler11: You do.

[5:20:35 PM] Duuude2: No I don't.

[5:20:48 PM] HxCGambler11: You do :)

[5:21:25 PM] Duuude2: ...Fine I do.

[5:21:34 PM] HxCGambler11: :)

[5:22:27 PM] Duuude2: But you're still mean!

[5:22:38 PM] HxCGambler11: Yes I am.

[5:22:49 PM] Duuude2: ...

[5:22:54 PM] HxCGambler11: You know what I love about you Xigbar?

[5:25:43 PM] Duuude2: ?

[5:25:59 PM] HxCGambler11: You're so easily distracted.

[5:26:17 PM] Duuude2: ...I am? Oh! Underwear! Xemnas's room! EXPLAIN!

[5:26:54 PM] HxCGambler11: Oh, he was just holding on to them for me

[5:27:04 PM] HxCGambler11: Hey, I met a guy who looked just like you today.

[5:27:05 PM] Duuude2: ...Orly?

[5:27:19 PM] Duuude2: No change of subject! I only care, if you jumped him.

[5:27:30 PM] HxCGambler11: Not quite as handsome as you though.

[5:27:44 PM] HxCGambler11: Well, we did have a long conversation

[5:28:12 PM] HxCGambler11: I was on a mission in the pacific ocean on this strange ship. Apparently they're the last remaining pirates in that world.

[5:28:22 PM] Duuude2: NO! UNDERWEAR!

[5:28:51 PM] HxCGambler11: No underwear? Xigbar, I really don't need to know if you're going commando.

[5:28:59 PM] HxCGambler11: We're not together anymore. It's not my business

[5:29:16 PM] Duuude2: !!!

[5:29:29 PM] Duuude2: I meant the time you SLEPT with XEMNAS and LEFT your UNDERWEAR!

[5:29:36 PM] Duuude2: TWICE!

[5:30:04 PM] HxCGambler11: You're not my boyfriend. I can sleep with whoever I like.

[5:30:24 PM] Duuude2: I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND THEN!

[5:30:48 PM] HxCGambler11: So? We ended for a number of reasons, just consider this one

[5:31:10 PM] Duuude2: ...One I wasn't aware of then.

[5:31:20 PM] HxCGambler11: and now you are.

[5:31:47 PM] Duuude2: After we broke up!

[5:32:04 PM] HxCGambler11: Exactly. It's irrelevant now

[5:32:39 PM] Duuude2: -.-

[5:32:43 PM] Duuude2: Meanie brit.

[5:33:26 PM] HxCGambler11: I'm leaving now Xigbar. Goodbye.

* * *

Her Luxord has mood swings and suddenly left. XD

My other sister plays Larxene, and this actually happened. We're sharing a room and I came in as Drunk!Xigbar, and she went to complain to Xemnas about us sharing a room, only to find out that Vexen was given my room because Xigbar blew his lab up. By dunking his cellphone into a vat of unstable chemicals. (We're such a weird family. She plays Larxene because she gets really angry sometimes and she's freakishly strong, even thought she's younger than me. O.o Anyway, she keeps my Marly self happy by gossiping with him :) )

And Nobodies DO have cellphones! Go to KHinsider! Yo uwill see Axel AND Roxas with cellphones. So... :P

Zexion just randomly pops up when I least expect, so... What can I say? :D

Thanks for reading!


	2. XigXord 2

It got a good response, so I decided to post another one. :)

This one is shorter, and slightly less... Silly. Anyway, we need a place to post our craziness and get it out of our system, and, like I said, it got a good response the first time, so... Hopefully you people will endure our craziness! Thanks people!

Kingdom Hearts belongs to... Square Enix. Unfortunately. Got a contact in Australia looking into it for me. . You know who you are.

* * *

[1:45:33 PM] HxCGambler10: *hic* Xigbar?

[1:45:40 PM] Duuude2: Luxord?

[1:45:50 PM] Duuude2: Are you... DRUNK?!

Without ME?!

[1:46:16 PM] HxCGambler10: *hic* That's mister Luxord to you, you rapsc.. wapscall... scally... silly person :)

[1:47:01 PM] Duuude2: ...You must be drunk if you don't know me. I mean... c'mon, dude. We basically fought for the past month and stuff.

[1:47:20 PM] Duuude2: Lucky bastard. I want to be drunk.

[1:47:28 PM] HxCGambler10: OH. Right... Xigbar... So... I wanted to tell you

[1:47:30 PM] HxCGambler10: *hic*

[1:47:45 PM] Duuude2: Yes, Luxord?

[1:47:57 PM] HxCGambler10: OHMYGOD. My neighbor is playing Rihanna.

[1:48:04 PM] HxCGambler10: I fucking love Rihanna

[1:48:15 PM] HxCGambler10: UMBRELLA. ELLA ELLA ELLA EH EH

[1:48:20 PM] Duuude2: Rihanna? Really, dude?

[1:48:32 PM] HxCGambler10: ELLA ELLA

[1:48:32 PM] Duuude2: I mean, Miley Cyrus is better than that trash.

[1:48:40 PM] Duuude2: PARTY IN THE USA, MAN!

[1:49:03 PM] HxCGambler10: Xigbar. It's always dude, and man, and miley cyrus, and I want to be drunk too.

[1:49:11 PM] HxCGambler10: Which reminds me.

[1:49:23 PM] HxCGambler10: Xigbar. I need to *hic* tell you something.

[1:49:24 PM] Duuude2: You hurt my feelings.

[1:49:37 PM] Duuude2: What now, Luxord? I'm busy crying!

[1:49:53 PM] HxCGambler10: IT'S RAINING. OOH BABY IT'S RAINING, RAINING.

[1:49:58 PM] Duuude2: ...

[1:50:00 PM] Duuude2: What?

[1:50:00 PM] HxCGambler10: This is my JAAAM!

[1:50:07 PM] Duuude2: Jam? Do you have toast?

[1:50:18 PM] HxCGambler10: Ooh. Toast.

[1:50:23 PM] HxCGambler10: I love toast

[1:50:26 PM] HxCGambler10: NO.

[1:50:28 PM] Duuude2: Me too.

[1:50:31 PM] Duuude2: Like, a lot.

[1:50:33 PM] HxCGambler10: Xigbar. I need to tell you something

[1:50:40 PM] Duuude2: Yes, oh love of mine?

[1:51:31 PM] HxCGambler10: I really, really...

[1:51:36 PM] HxCGambler10: Need to throw up.

[1:51:43 PM] HxCGambler10: *puking*

[1:51:58 PM] Duuude2: Oh. That's nice. I wish I was drunk so I could puke too. T.T

[1:52:12 PM] HxCGambler10: *still puking*

[1:52:21 PM] Duuude2: ...

[1:52:31 PM] Duuude2: Whenever you're ready man. I have something to tell you too.

[1:52:43 PM] HxCGambler10: No. No. Xigbar. This is serious. I really need to...

[1:52:50 PM] HxCGambler10: Wait. What do you need to tell me.

[1:52:53 PM] HxCGambler10: ???

[1:52:57 PM] Duuude2: Puke? Ya, you said that.

[1:53:03 PM] Duuude2: Um… Nothing. You can go first.

[1:53:09 PM] Duuude2: Please, do.

[1:53:10 PM] HxCGambler10: No. No. You go.

[1:53:19 PM] Duuude2: No, really. You go.

[1:53:31 PM] HxCGambler10: Xigbar, I insist.

[1:53:44 PM] Duuude2: Luxord, I insist.

[1:54:15 PM] HxCGambler10: Nooooo. Xigbar. I really quite sincerely need you to say what you need to see.

[1:54:36 PM] Duuude2: ...Wait, what?

[1:54:46 PM] HxCGambler10: Say!

[1:55:02 PM] HxCGambler10: What you need to say.

[1:55:04 PM] Duuude2: Um... You know your old room?

[1:55:22 PM] HxCGambler10: Yes. Vaguely. I was plastered most of the time I was in it.

[1:55:38 PM] Duuude2: So... no special memories, right?

[1:55:45 PM] HxCGambler10: I remember your room much better ;)

[1:56:01 PM] Duuude2: ....Riiiight.

[1:56:11 PM] Duuude2: So no hard feelings about your room right?

[1:56:21 PM] HxCGambler10: What?

[1:56:43 PM] Duuude2: About your room... I might have had a row with Axel, and...

[1:56:54 PM] Duuude2: Well, you know how those things just... happen.

[1:57:15 PM] HxCGambler10: *hic* Yes well, I imagine that room is quite flammable.

[1:57:37 PM] Duuude2: ...No actually it wasn't by the time Axel got to it... .

[1:57:53 PM] HxCGambler10: ?

[1:58:32 PM] Duuude2: I'm not drunk NOW, but... not making any promises about any time other than the present. Meaning this time. This hour and stuff.

[1:58:38 PM] Duuude2: I'll probably be drunk tonight.

[1:58:58 PM] HxCGambler10: AMEN. Everyone should be drunk. Rum is good for the soul.

[1:59:07 PM] HxCGambler10: Where are you Xigbar?

[1:59:11 PM] Duuude2: Why yes it is, good mate!

[1:59:16 PM] Duuude2: Eh... does it matter?

[1:59:21 PM] HxCGambler10: Yes.

[1:59:28 PM] HxCGambler10: And what are you wearing?

[1:59:31 PM] HxCGambler10: :D

[1:59:37 PM] Duuude2: ...What ever you want, baby.

[1:59:55 PM] HxCGambler10: Where are you?

[1:59:58 PM] Duuude2: But as to your previous question, I am... nowhere.

[2:00:01 PM] Duuude2: Important.

[2:00:20 PM] Duuude2: Did you know they have free Wi-Fi in taverns?

[2:00:17 PM] HxCGambler10: I don't actually give a damn where you are.

[2:00:24 PM] Duuude2: Hm?

[2:00:27 PM] HxCGambler10: How quickly can you get here?

[2:00:35 PM] Duuude2: Where are you, London?

[2:00:46 PM] HxCGambler10: I'm drunk. And I'm randy.

[2:01:02 PM] Duuude2: Well I see your problem, dude. But I'm nowhere near where you are.

[2:01:04 PM] Duuude2: I think.

[2:01:08 PM] HxCGambler10: You're a bloody space manipulator

[2:01:16 PM] Duuude2: No I'm not!

[2:01:23 PM] Duuude2: No wait... Yeah. I am.

[2:01:36 PM] Duuude2: So where are you, exactly?

[2:01:43 PM] Duuude2: I mean, IF I was considering this.

[2:02:18 PM] HxCGambler10: In a whore house, in west London. Next to a place that hasn't a large blow up pirate on the roof.

[2:02:29 PM] HxCGambler10: Contrary to their advertising, there are no pirates here.

[2:02:30 PM] Duuude2: Ah. That's... nice, I guess.

[2:02:48 PM] Duuude2: Well that's not good. False advertising, you should sue them.

[2:03:05 PM] HxCGambler10: And I remembered that I don't like women.

[2:03:19 PM] Duuude2: Listen, mate, you can't just expect me to pop over there, sober, and do it with you because you're randy and don't like women.

[2:03:28 PM] Duuude2: You LEFT me.

[2:03:31 PM] Duuude2: Remember?

[2:03:40 PM] Duuude2: *sniff*

[2:03:49 PM] Duuude2: I think I need to get drunk now.

[2:03:57 PM] HxCGambler10: Yes I can. You're my Xigbar. You tend to my needs and I don't make fun of your eyepatch.

[2:04:01 PM] HxCGambler10: That's how it is.

[2:04:23 PM] Duuude2: YOU LIAR! YOU ALWAYS MAKE FUN OF MY EYEPATCH!

[2:04:34 PM] Duuude2: 'Cause you're always so mean to me... T.T

[2:04:44 PM] HxCGambler10: I don't make fun of your eyepatch in public!

[2:04:57 PM] HxCGambler10: You know that I love you Xigbar.

[2:05:04 PM] Duuude2: Not in PUBLIC but - wait did you call me YOUR Xigbar?

[2:05:14 PM] Duuude2: Possessiveness? Really?

[2:05:47 PM] HxCGambler10: Yes. You are my Xigbar, and nobody elses. And I will love you and hug you and squeeze you, and you will be my Xigbar.

[2:05:58 PM] HxCGambler10: Now will you PLEASE COME HERE?

[2:06:04 PM] Duuude2: Woah, dude, how much did you DRINK?

[2:06:22 PM] HxCGambler10: More than you can possibly imagine.

[2:06:40 PM] Duuude2: I'm a space manipulator. I can imagine a LOT.

[2:06:53 PM] Duuude2: ...I'll be over there as soon as possible.

[2:07:00 PM] HxCGambler10: YAY

[2:07:03 PM] HxCGambler10: *pass out*

[2:07:08 PM] Duuude2: ........

[2:07:20 PM] Duuude2: Alrighty then. And I'll bring a stomach pump. *warps*


End file.
